


Ten Reasons Why Bucky Barnes Hates Sleeping with Sam Wilson

by remnants_of_a_lost_dream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (I hope), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Mild Smut, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Recovery, Swearing, and more angst than expected, bucky barnes' fucked up internal monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnants_of_a_lost_dream/pseuds/remnants_of_a_lost_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The companion to Ten Reasons Why Steve Rogers Hates Sleeping with Maria Hill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Reasons Why Bucky Barnes Hates Sleeping with Sam Wilson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jack_Wilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/gifts).



> as requested by Jack_Wilder. Not exactly sure what constitutes as a gift, but here you go!! :D 
> 
> the sequel to the sequel ten reasons why Steve Rogers hates living with Maria Hill by macbethattempest. sorry hon, i still haven't figured out how to link D: <3 
> 
> also this is my first-ish attempt at writing for this ship  
> it's also stupid o clock at night rn sorry if there's shit in it :D

Ten Reasons Why Bucky Barnes Hates Sleeping with Sam Wilson  
1.

It is now proven that it is impossible to sleep in an old-ass car with two other men. Bucky Barnes sometimes regrets being saved by Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers, because he sure as hell misses the silence he had when he was on the run by himself. Being on the run with three other people means that there is almost never silence. 

And Sam Wilson has the fucking gall to snore. What kind of a sub-par human is he, anyways? Bucky Barnes sure as hell doesn’t snore. Clearly he is a higher being. 

2\. 

Bucky Barnes hates that Steve’s idea of a safehouse is some shitty shack in the woods behind a mansion. Yeah, that’s right, a shack behind a fucking mansion. (Steve mumbles something about technically kinda owning the shack―not the mansion, mind you―because the property belongs to “someone he knows”.) (Bucky Barnes isn’t an idiot. He figured out that Steve was married way long ago.)

But now, inside said shack, he is once again stuck with Sam Wilson. Wilson has already fallen asleep on his side of the shack and has the audacity to splay out when he sleeps so that his entire left foot is invading Bucky’s Side of the Shack. 

What. The. Fuck.

3\. 

He also hates how he somehow ends up clutching Wilson’s hand as he suppresses his tears from a nightmare later that night. (It’s been over seventy years since he’s had caring human interaction, okay?) He somehow knows that Bucky Barnes used to like being touched. 

4\. 

Bucky hates how when he wakes up from the shitstorm known as Tony Stark Trying To Murder Him for His Past Crimes, he’s in an infirmary somewhere, and Sam Wilson is sleeping in the chair next to him. 

No one gave Sam the permission to watch Bucky in his sleep, and certainly no one gave Sam the permission to look that angelic while he sleeps. 

5\. 

Bucky hates it when Sam follows him to the rooftop one night, and starts blabbing on about his past fucking life or something. 

He definitely gets more pissed when he actually feels really, really bad when he learns that Sam’s old partner died in war. (And a strange heated feeling stirs inside him.) 

Sam takes the time to re-teach him the constellations. 

Bucky remembers how Bucky Barnes used to name the constellations outside his window when he couldn't sleep, and remembers long summer nights on a Brooklyn rooftop with someone he used to know.

He falls asleep just like that, head coming to rest on Sam’s shoulder, without a fuck given to the vulnerability of sleeping outside in Wakanda. 

6\. 

He dreams of soft touches, heated breaths, and gentle whispers one night, in vivid contrast to his normal dreams of harsh lights and sharp orders. 

He shoots awake with a gasp, and somehow blindly stumbles his way to Sam’s room. 

(Reflecting on it afterwards, Bucky doesn’t like the way his dream makes him feel about Sam, and he definitely doesn’t like the way he feels when Sam touches him reassuringly, and avoids mentioning the awkward tent in his underwear.) 

7\. 

Steve and Maria like to watch movies together. Bucky is okay with Maria. He appreciates how she can be collected and professional, and also is able to perch on the kitchen top, chatting (and flirting) with Steve as he cooks, because yes, somehow, the man managed to learn some culinary skills. (Bucky later learns that Maria actually taught him.) 

However, he doesn’t like the feeling of third-wheeling with them when he and Sam and invited to a movie night with Steve and Maria. 

He later realises that it was the empty feeling in his chest that made him feel that way. 

Funnily enough, falling asleep with Sam later on the couch makes that feeling go away. 

8\. 

Bucky Barnes hates Sam Wilson, okay? He hates how the man has beautiful, sinful fingers that expertly move inside him and makes him see stars and light. He hates how careful Sam is when he slides inside of Bucky, and he hates most of all how he cries a little when he buries his face in Sam’s pillows as Sam gently takes him from behind, and he realises that Sam’s bed smells like home. 

He cries a little more the next morning when he wakes up warm and safe, and Sam is somehow still there with him. (This Bucky cries a lot now, which is very different from Other Bucky Barnes and The Soldier.) 

9\. 

Bucky trails kisses down Sam’s neck. And then trails kisses down some other places. And then gets kisses trailed down his own body. And then―and then―a high keening cry filters in through the wall. 

Bucky hates pushing Sam away right when things were getting good, but he simply cannot continue as they are both treated to a complimentary Soundtrack to Heterosexual Sex Between Two of Their Very Good Friends. 

Fuck. His. Life. 

10\. 

“And I, James Buchanan Barnes, take you…” 

Somewhere along the way, Bucky Barnes-Wilson fell in love. (He still can’t pinpoint where, exactly.)

**Author's Note:**

> ummm  
> tell me what ya thought!! :D 
> 
> hmu on tumblr theinboxficer.tumblr.com


End file.
